Sails of the Sand Heart
by midnitesilverblade
Summary: Cordoba. The legendary city of pirates and thieves. Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke are the two notorious captains of two famous pirate ships. Both are after the cargo of the Herald of Hyuga. What happens when they find out the “cargo” is a person, not


**IMPORTANT NOTE: **I am **_really really really really really_** sorry to those of you waiting for an update of "When a Shinobi Meets a Miko". I have had severe writer's block and have not had enough time to type the chapter. And plus my internet's down…-.- I promise it will be out as soon as possible. Till then, I hope this makes do! I love you all!

**Title:** Sails of the Sand Heart

**Pairing:** To be announced…

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Cordoba. The legendary city of pirates and thieves. Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke are the two notorious captains of two famous pirate ships. Both are after the cargo of the Herald of Hyuga. What happens when they find out the "cargo" is a person, not a thing?

**Note: ** I'm co-writing/co-planning this story with my friend Shivers (he SAYS he's only going to correct it. Riiiiiiiiiiight. .)

**Note: **The title might be changing because we can't seem to agree on a title. But, of course, I will inform you (because you're all important to me!) when it's going to happen.

Cordoba. The legendary city of pirates and thieves. Men whisper it's name as if it was some kind of god. Or Satan himself. Men come here to make a living, and to see Cordoba with their own eyes. Some die as soon as they step foot into the city, others become the richest men anyone has every laid eyes on. Thieves lurk in the alleyways and deserted streets, read to assault you and take your money. Pirates are willing to take wandering souls onto their ship to man the crow's nest and watch for privateers. Privateers regularly entered el Puerto de Cordoba (the Port of Cordoba) in hopes of capturing a pirates ship and taking it's riches and crew, bringing them into slavery.

Pirate captains were famous to some and feared by others. Among them was Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Sand), captain of the ship Kokoro no Suna (Heart of Sand). His red hair and devilish strength made him the envy of every man and the heartthrob of women everywhere. Granted, many women knew he was not a social person, yet they still believed they were the ones who could changed that.

Cordoba, The legendary city of pirates and theives. Men Wisper it's name as if it were some kind of god, or even satan himself. They came here to make a living. Some die as soon as they step foot into the city. Others, become the richest men the world has ever seen. Theives lurk in the darkening alleyways and deserted streets ready to attack passerbys and steal any values they pocess. Pirates are willing to take wandering souls onto their ship to man the crows nest and watch for roving privateers. And the privateers regularly enter the port in hopes of stealing pirates treasure, and take whatever else they can, even folks for elegal slave trade.

Pirate captians were famous to some and feared by others. Among them was Sabaku no Gaara, captian of the feared kokoro nosuna(heart of the sand). His red hair and devilish strenght made him the envy of many a pirates and cut-throats, and the heartthrob of women everywhere.

During the last months, the Kokoro no Suna had been attacked by many pirates and privateers, all in hope of sinking the awed ship. All failed and were crippled or given to the depths. Only one ship, though severely damaged had survived to cripple the Kokoro no Suna. Little was known about this ship, this Avenger, other than its size and cargo. It was a medium sized battle cruiser, stolen from the navy, and carried many treasures. Other than the gold it carried, it was known to fight under many people, just so it could gain reputation and power. Information on the captain came from an unlikely source when the Kokoro no Suna reached port. The first mate, recently appointed, was a spy for a lord of Cordoba, but that was not the lords only job. Lord Kakashi, as he was known by, secretly ran a spy network and sold the information to the highest bidder, and anyone who talked was disposed of.

Gaara's crew consisted of the first mate Uzumaki Naruto, a trusted friend of the captain and also a prime source of information. Temari, Gaara's sister, was the second mate and Kankurou, Gaara's older brother, manned the crow's nest. Nara Shikamaru, a lazy, black-haired boy with a very intelligent mind, navigated the ship through rough waters and calm seas, while Chef Chouji cooked meals everyday for the crew. Zabuza was the rebellious swordsman who took nothing from anybody. His best friend was Haku, a beautiful boy who could pass off as a girl in tight situations and also healed the wounds of the crew and captain.

During the last months, Gaara had been attacked by many pirates and privateers. All were crippled and sunk in minutes. One, the Avenger, survived through and had succeeded in crippling the Kokoro no Suna. The Avenger was the name of Uchiha Sasuke's ship. Little was known about the ship (the Avenger) other than its size and cargo. It was a medium-sized battle cruiser, strong and fast despite it's large size. Its cargo, like many other ships, was gold and jewels, along with the occasional rare spice plundered from merchant ships. Gaara had received his information on the captain from a trusted source, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke was a gorgeous boy with onyx eyes and raven-black hair that hung into his face. Many women were after his hand in marriage because he was handsome, strong, and powerful. Like Gaara, Sasuke only showed coldness and alertness on the outside. Young women everywhere wanted to be the one to warm his "heart of stone". Every attempt made failed drastically.

His crew was made up of Orochimaru, the first mate, who was also a snake summoner. The medic of the ship was Yakushi Kabuto was a grey-haired youth that looked much like Sasuke, only his hair was tied back and he wore glasses. Haruno Sakura, the apprentice of Kabuto, adored Uchiha Sasuke.

Rumor has it that Uchiha Sasuke, for unknown reasons, holds no love for Uzumaki Naruto.

The head of Cordoba, also called the Hokage, was a woman named Tsunade. Her field of study was in medicine and healing, yet she could fight as well as any pirate who entered Cordoba. The city revolved around the Hokage, who granted loans and recorded all the comings and goings of Cordoba.

Hatake Kakashi was one of the so-called "nobility" of Cordoba. He was raised in a rich family and had all the money a man could want. And yet he still felt unsatisfied, so he entered into the business of information dealing. Kakashi had information on all of the pirates, their cargo, their ships, and their crew. His information was sold to the highest bidder, or in this case, pirate. No one really understood his intention, because what would a rich man need with more money? Hatake Kakashi was also a man to envy. His silver-hair shined brightly in the sun and looked like the moon at night. He came and went whenever he wanted to, and disappeared in the blunk of an eye. Kakashi's face was covered by a mask and a headband was cocked over one eye, which only added to his mysterious air.

Another dealer was Rock Lee, captain of the Thirteenth Gate. He dealt with help instead of information. Whenever another ship needed help, they enlisted him. If Rock Lee saw a ship in danger and needing help, he went in search of booty. And if the attacked ship did not pay the Thirteenth Gate, his crew took their cargo and sunk the ship. It was a fair deal, accept help and pay or don't pay and sink.

Maito Gai, called Gai-sensei (Teach Gai) by the rest of the crew and by Rock Lee, was the self-proclaimed rival of Hatake Kakashi. Both he and Rock Lee had shiny, black hair cut into a bowl cut and thick, fuzzy eyebrows. Their fashion sense was limited to weights and green spandex, along with a chuunin (middle level ninja) jacket if it became cold. TenTen was a pretty girl who wore a pink, Chinese-style shirt and pants. Her main attacks were weapons, and her accuracy was 100 percent. The cook was a curry master. His curry was constantly called "the Curry of Life".

All of the pirate captains received word via their informants that the Herald of Hyuga (the Messenger of Hyuga) was carrying a very precious cargo, one that would make any pirate rich and powerful if they could just get their hands on it. The captain was none other than Hyuga Hiashi, the stuck-up man head of the Hyuga household. A few years ago, he packed up his money and belongings and left Cordoba to lead a life of sailing. No other information was known about the cargo or the ship, only that a very strong Hyuga was the protector of the precious cargo.

Now, all of the pirate captains are after the Herald of Hyuga, in hopes that they can take their cargo. The Herald of Hyuga has received information from Hatake Kakashi that pirates are after their cargo. Full sail was put on. Hopefully, with luck on their side, they can outrun the pirate ships and deliver their cargo safely.

But not everyone or everyship is lucky every time.


End file.
